The Outcasts of Freddy's
by FoxytoMangle
Summary: Welcome one and all to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! A place of joy and fun and of course...pizza! Come see Freddy and his friends, Bonnie and Chica play their songs all day! But...what happens behind the scenes? What happens when the lights are out? When the lights go out and the music box plays...IT comes out. THEY come out. These are the Outcasts of Freddy's. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello to all fans and friends. I am Emily Carver but on my second account. I've decided to dedicate this account to FNAF! I hope y'all enjoy this story. This is about...you guessed it! The outcasts of Freddy Fazbear's! I hope you all enjoy! Byee~!**

* * *

><p>The lights had finally turned off in the establishment known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". The last employee for the day had left the building after checking all the rooms of the building. As soon as they left, the music box's tune began to play, the large present box began to slowly open up and a head poked out. The lack of eyes in it's sockets observed the room it currently resided in. With a smile crossing it's presumably unmovable lips in the day, the being opened it's lid to the fullest and stood tall in it's little box. It had the voice programmed as a male but people still called it an 'it'. It sufficed the puppet's persona anyway.<p>

Knowing that no one had been hired for the night guard position, it glanced around upon hearing radio static alongside the tune of it's music box. Taking a look towards the side of it's room, the smile grew.

"I know you are there my friendly little Fox. You may show yourself." It spoke with a calm and rather inviting tone. The radio static slowly began to subside as the previously mentioned "Fox" revealed herself. The "Fox" that had revealed herself appeared from the ceiling; most of her white fur had been either ripped and torn from her body or misplaced when the younger children came to play. A second head was attached to her neck with an eye missing but it's entire endoskeleton head revealed. All that remained of the poor Fox was her hands, a dimmed pink bow-tie and the fur on her face and ears.

"Hello Marion. You seem to be gettin' better at discovering where I be hidin'," she spoke, a smile evident underneath the snout and lipstick. It, now revealed as Marion, grinned. The redness painted on it cheeks consistently being wiped away with a tissue he had in it box.

"Ahh...it is becoming increasingly difficult with your radio feed beginning to hide itself from my hearing. I have to say Mangle...quite impressive." Marion answered, it's tone full of amusement. Mangle grinned in satisfaction of her work.

"I'm glad. Now, what we be doin' today? Because to be honest with ye, I'd rather we check on...'Yer Children'." Marion visibly tensed at the suggestion Mangle had made. Marion known that it had told her about it's 'children'. However, it was still a rather personal subject that it treasured most dearly to it's black heart. With a nod of approval, it exited it's little safe-haven and stood at it's tallest.

The puppet took one glance at Mangle and she was on her way to the Parts/Services room. Marion followed it's partner and walked alongside the one whom enjoyed crawling on the ceilings of the building. Staring up at her way of movement, it interested the being. Mangle was certainly an outcast amongst the Fazbear entertainers. Including itself and BB. Although children loved the Balloon Child more, it didn't necessarily mind the lack of attention while the main band oh so craved it all. Upon arrival to the entrance of the room where the older models lay, Marion opened the door swiftly. It was a pity how humans(yes humans) never closed and locked a room they had finished with. Then again, they didn't lock most all room in the facility.

Mangle crawled through the top part of the door while Marion entered the room regularly. They could see clearly in the darkness so the light was of no importance to them. Taking a full examination of the room, he could see that his children had become worse in condition. The one the children had once called Bonnie, seemed to be in the worst of disrepair. Crouching down beside the dilapidated bunny and inspected the newest damage. A technician or some mechanic had either removed Bonnie's entire arm with force; or with precision. Most likely it had been the first thought. The once lively face of Bonnie had been stripped away a few short days ago and all that remained was his lower jaw. The endoskeleton of Bonnie's face also remained intact and in it's original place.

The red lights in his eyes began to flicker to life as he looked up towards Marion and Mangle. Two friends that hadn't left his side like the others thrown back here. He wanted to speak but his voice box had been damaged so all that came out were groans and metallic grunts. Marion could sense Bonnie's need for comfort and placed it's hand in the revealed metallic hand that Bonnie still kept.

"Don't fret, Bonnie...Mangle and I will be by your side. You and the others included." Marion assured him. Bonnie made a groan that almost sounded like a thank you. It hated this. It hated to see it's children in utter pain. It hurt it so much.

Mangle watched the scene before her with pity. Nothing deserved to end up like this. Bonnie had taken the worst damage while Chica had taken second to worst. With the thought of Chica, she turned to face the old chicken. Her hands had been stripped forcefully away from her body, as did a part of her back. Chica could still speak but she was in pain and Mangle knew it. A sound of movement caught the attention of both Marion and Mangle. Turning towards the wall that separated one from the rest was also blocking the source of the noise.

"_Arrr...me h-head...W-Where am I?_" An unfamiliar pirate voice questioned more to itself than anything. Marion's eyes widened at the voice. It was the older Fox-Foxy as he was called. Foxy had arrived to the new location first but had never awoken; even when Marion was around. Something caused him to reactivate. Sure enough, Foxy appeared around the wall and his golden eyes fell onto Marion and Mangle. His ears whirred from side to side as if they were real ears for a brief moment before he snarled. He readied his hook and his revealed metal claw.

"_Who be ye?_" Foxy asked the two, approaching with his hook at the ready. Mangle snarled as well but Marion stopped her. The puppet shook it's head and approached cautiously.

"Hello, Foxy. I am Marionette or Marion for short. You're safe." Marion told with his arms placed to his sides as he carefully walked. Foxy glared. He had never been too trusting of anyone. The only people he had completely trusted were two little children. Both had been two little girls whom had been best friends. What had happened when everything had gone dark? Where was he? Why did he feel pain?! So many questions were running through his head. The only hope of getting any of them answered...was to listen to this puppet thing.

"_Tell me...where I am...**NOW**._" Foxy growled. If looks could kill, Marion and Mangle would most definitely be dead. Marion simply chuckled at Foxy's command. Stretching his arms outwards, he answered.

"Welcome. Welcome to the new and improved...Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And you my friend...have just checked in."

* * *

><p><strong>So?! What do you think of my prologue? I hope it's good! Reviews will help me and allow me to continue! Bye~<strong>


	2. Pre-Tour and Blackout Detour

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad that you all like this and I am eager to continue this! Without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER! HAH! You thought I was about to say let's begin didn't you?**

**I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

* * *

><p>Foxy froze at the mention of a <em>new and improved<em> pizza place. Taking a look around the room, he could clearly see it was different from the old backstage room. It was much larger and held very few replacement heads. However, the replacement heads were unfamiliar to him. He could clearly see a bunny, chicken and bear but...they all looked far different from the ones he knew.

The newer version of Bonnie's head appeared slimmer but the fur was now a bright sky blue with a sort of red blush on both of it's cheeks. The mouth was white with black whiskers. Eyelashes and a darker shade of pink painted the eyelids of the eyes. Though their weren't any eyes, it was in fact a new Bonnie head. The Chica and Freddy heads were similar to the Bonnie head. Only the Chica head was yellow with a orange beak and the Freddy head was a chestnut color with a black top hat that now had a red fabric wrapped around the base.

Foxy glanced downwards and saw the sight before him. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in a state of disrepair. Bonnie seemed to have taken the worst of it. Most of his face was gone and his arm was taken off. He was active at the moment and he was trembling. Bonnie saw Foxy staring at him and stared back with the red dots of his endoskeleton eyes. Bonnie began to tremble violently as Foxy's eyes flashed a bright red for a brief moment. Marion had caught the strange change of eye color. Something was off with one of it's children. It glanced at Bonnie who was indeed violently trembling in fear of his fox friend. Looking back at Foxy, his furless hand was tapping his waist; he seemed to be growing impatient.

"Foxy? You seem tense. Is something wrong?" The puppet asked simply, Foxy turning to face it now. He appeared to be slightly startled at Marion's voice before stopping the excessive tapping on his waist. He glared at Marion for a brief moment before his expression turned into one that could not be read.

"_Why would ye care anyway? I barely know ye._" Foxy retorted with annoyance as he snarled slightly. Mangle stole a glance at Marion who had it's lips curled into a smile of amusement.

"Very well. I was only curious. Now, since you may not approve of this...new environment surrounding you, I wonder if you are concerned for those you once roamed with in the day." Marion commented aloud to the battered fox. The glowing golden eyes stared at the bunny, chicken and bear that he roamed the rooms with before. He raised the hand replaced by a hook and saw that it was polished yet still had a tinge of rust. He could clearly see just enough of his face to declare that he looked like a fox pirate.

Foxy cared for most of the animatronics-if not all-but still wasn't sure if he was fully concerned. However, he knew for a fact that his main concern was for Chica. Chica was a kind chicken who always cleaned him to the best of her abilities whenever he got covered in filth. She even admitted that she had developed feelings for the fox pirate even though it was literally impossible to develop such emotion seeing as they were animatronics. Foxy told her that he had feelings for her that he wasn't entirely sure of yet and Chica understood. He was glad to have someone like her in his possibly eternal lifespan. Bonnie had been his best friend and frankly, was the one to take the fall for him when Foxy had hurt a child accidentally. This had led to Bonnie being temporarily shut down in the daytime. At night, Bonnie would be reactivated by Foxy in secret as to not piss off Fuzzy(their nickname for Freddy). Freddy and Foxy weren't always the closest pals. A lot of the time, they would argue consistently and they would even have petty fights over stupid things(the last pizza slice, who does what, I'm the best, etc.). Foxy stared back at the Marionette with a small smirk on his face but his shoulders slightly slumped.

"_...Aye. But why be that important? We can't roam no more. The bullshit..._" Foxy questioned with his arms crossed. Mangle giggled under her breath and he gazed her way. She stopped her giggles but she still had a smile plastered under her snout. "_What be so funny, vixen? I made no jokes._" Mangle's grin grew into one that looked like it belonged to someone in the mental institution.

"I know, Foxy. It's just ye have quite the sailor's tongue." Mangle explained in the midst of her giggles. Marion couldn't help but agree, Foxy had quite the tongue and this wasn't the last they'd hear of his swears. The older pirate simply huffed and looked upwards to the ceiling. After a short while, the giggles subsided and silence took it's place.

"Now that you've been properly introduced to Mangle and I, shall we begin the 'Tour de Freddy'?" Marion questioned with a grin. Mangle gently pushed the door open and crawled out first to make sure no one was watching them. Foxy turned back towards the remodel and the puppet, pointing his hook at them.

"_I be the only one to be gettin' this tour, nay? 'Cause it be seemin' that the can't go much farther than 'ere._" Foxy wondered, expressing it towards the Marionette. Marion simply nodded it's head and beckoned it's child towards the exit of the dark room. Foxy, whom figured that it was better off following this Puppet thing rather than force himself to stay behind, followed it. The door closed after Mangle let go of it from above. As Mangle followed Foxy and Marion, she heard a giggle coming from the party room beside her. It did not sound like BB or Chica and it certainly wasn't Freddy. Mangle pondered for a moment before she realized whom it was.

Toy Bonnie.

She must've been watching them and that wasn't good. If Bon Bon told Freddy about Foxy and the others...they'd be goners. Mangle had to deal with it immediately. Or at least make her keep quiet. Crawling towards the Party Room door, she saw it was opened just enough to peek through. This made her suspicions seem more sure that it was Bon Bon. Entering the room, she saw it was darker than usual and even with her rather improved vision, it seemed nearly pitch black.

"Bon? Ay know ye be in 'ere..." Mangle called into the darkness of the room. She heard the giggles returned and she knew for a fact that it was definitely Toy Bonnie. Jumping down from off the ceiling, she landed on a table with a thud she looked around the room. The giggles resumed before just stopping mid-giggle. All that surrounded her way silence. Dead silence.

It was surprisingly unnerving as she continued to look through the darkness to try and find Bonnie.

**_SLAM! CLICK!_**

Mangle turned towards the door and saw that it was shut and now locked. This did not bode well for the mangled up fox. The giggles returned but sounded more menacing and almost...demonic. It made her shake, causing the table to rattle as she shook. The giggles now became laughter. It was of pure amusement at Mangle's expression of fear. She wasn't sure as to why she felt such fear in her wiring and circuitry but she knew for a fact that it wasn't something she liked.

"_Aww...Poor little Mangy's shaking in terror. How adorable! I can't wait to finally finish what those toddlers had started with you._ **_He_** _wanted this so I'm afraid you're going to have to be shut down and given to_ _**him**_ _now._" The voice of Bonnie spoke darkly. Suddenly, she felt an immense amount of force hitting her endoskeleton forehead. Everything went dark and the last thing she heard was Bonnie's laughter. But the last thought however...

_Who is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. Took me awhile to finish this.<strong>


End file.
